One Crazy Night
by IllegalPotatoes
Summary: What happens when an unexpecting animal crossing fan finds an option to create characters in real life?
1. Chapter 1

Isabelle David sat at his desk, after an hour and half of studying, he decided to reward himself. He put down his books, and then pulled his 3ds out of his pocket. He turned it on, and loaded up his favorite game in the world, animal crossing. He loads his character, and Isabelle appears. "Hello Mayor!" she says "It is March 16th 2014, and it is 8:47 pm. Well then, shall we get started?" David, being a time traveler in the game, selects the 'I need help first' button, and Isabelle says "Here are the following things I can assist you with:" and as he is about to change the time, he notices a new option. The classic 'Set the time' 'Destroy my home' and 'rebuild the town' were all in order, but right below them was a strange, new button. It said on it "Fuck me". "What the hell?" David questioned. Out of curiosity, he selected it. "Ok then," Isabelle says "Let me just get-" the game started to feeze, and the 3ds began to feel hot. Next thing David knows, the game crashes and the 3ds turns off. He sets it on the table, and within moments, it begins to glow. The screen turns on, and a strange figure begins to come out of the screen. He watches as what used to be an empty space begins to slowly turn into a sexy version of Isabelle appears there. She is wearing her usual clothing. He looks at her ass. So large and round, and she stands in a position allowing her DD sized breasts to petrude even more out of her slightly unbuttoned shirt. "Hello Mayor!" she says, wagging her tail. "Oh! I see you're new to this option. Allow me to explain! I am a physical hologram of myself from the game, and I am here to serve your needs in any way you want!" David just stares at her breasts, his jaw dropped. "Anyway, you can use your 3ds to do things like change my actions, my clothing, mood, and even control me with the joystick!" David releases his gaze to look at the 3ds, and it is now filled with options. Clothing, Mood, Actions, Control, and Import. He grins. "So, you'll do anything I tell you to do?" he says "Yes! Now shall we get started?" David looks back at the 3ds. He selects mood, and more options come up. He looks around and clicks the word "Title" and he changes his title from 'Mayor' to 'Master'. "Who am I?" he says "You're my master!" This is so amazing! He thinks to himself. He goes back to the main menu and clicks actions. The screen floods with all sorts of sex positions and manuvers. He scrolls down until he finds a specific one. "Remove clothes" he says as he clicks the button, and Isabelle smiles. She seductively starts to use her teeth and hands to take off her clothes, one at a time until everything but her panties are off. "Did I please you master?" she asks, "Also remember, you can switch to voice commands!" "Oh really?" David says "give me a lap dance!" "Yes master!" she says, and walks up to him and puts her breasts inches away from his face. She moves her body as she presses her breasts against his face, and begins to make out with him as she moves on his lap. "Oh, master," Isabelle says "is that a roll of quarters in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" David chuckles. "Isabelle, stand still" he says. He reaches for her breasts and begins to softly grope them. He squeezes them, and Isabelle moans. "Oh master!" she says as he begins to rub her nipples. He lays one hand against her ass and begins to squeeze it as well, and Isabelle begins to kiss his neck, as they embrace each other. Both get hornier and hornier, until David can't help it anymore. "Have sex with me!" he shouts out, and he looks at the 3ds. He smiles, and taps "Blow job". Isabelle reaches for his pants, and throws them off. She begins to slowly rub his dick, and it grows 2 inches. She licks the tip of it, and then the entire top disappears into her mouth. She licks it, and David begins to moan. She puts in half of his dick into her mouth, and plays around. "I'm gonna come!" he says, and Isabelle shoves his dick up her mouth, and allows his liquid to enter her. She swallows it all, and says "Was I a good dirty bitch?" "Yes you were," David says, as he fondles Isabelle's breasts. A light appears out of the window. "Crap, my parents are home. Will the button still be there?" David says "Of course! And I'll be as horny as ever!" Isabelle winks. She slowly disappears into nothing. 


	2. Chapter 2

It took him long enough, but he finally did it. David stared at his computer screen. Cords connected to all sorts of devices, but the most important of all was his 3DS, loaded with Animal Crossing: New Leaf. "I've done it. I've finally done it!" He cried with joy. He had managed to find the strange coding in 3DS that allowed him to bring Isabelle to life. Using his knowledge of coding, David wrote the coding to be accepted by his other devices, and had added it to all of them. The question he first needed to know was; who do I make first? He flipped through his stashes of games, so excited to have that experience again! He finally came across his fantasy; Metroid Prime. He plugged in his GameCube to his TV, and connected it to his computer as well. Opening up his command prompt, he typed in a few codes.

_Microsoft Windows [Version 10.0.10240]  
(c) 2015 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.  
C:\Users\davidimportsystem[ ]  
Importing 10%  
Importing 50%  
Importing Finished  
C:\Users\ [model]  
Transferring to W:\Locations\ _

David was too excited beyond words. He looked to the middle of his room. Pixelated lights flashed around what seemed to be a purposefully cleared area. A form began to take shape. A woman. David's jaw dropped. The lights began to disappear, leaving behind Samus Aran, the ultimate bounty hunter. But something wasn't right. Samus didn't do anything. She just stood there, frozen. "Oh, right!" David said, and he scooched his chair to his desk.

_C:\Users\davidadapt[model] -import[behavior]regular  
uploading behavior to [model] _

He looked back to Samus. She batted her gorgeous eyes. "Where… where am I?" She asked. "Hey Samus." He said, grinning. Samus's mood quickly turned from confused to angry. "Who are you?" She practically shouted.  
"Relax, Samus. I'm David. You're in my room."  
"How did I get here? What planet is this?"  
"This is earth. I brought you here from Metroid. Look!" He pointed to the television. On it was a cinematic intro for Metroid Prime. "Here Samus, watch this." He headed to his computer.

_C:\Users\davidadapt[model] -import[behavior]obey]-select[user]david  
uploading behavior to [model] _

"What are you-" Samus paused. She shook her head, and blinked. "Is that better, Samus?" David asked. "Better…" Samus said, in a hushed voice. "Good. Wait right there." David turned to his computer.

_C:\Users\davidimport[data] -select[model]  
uploading data to [model] _

By the time David had turned around, Samus was already obeying the programming. "Hello master," she said in a seductive voice. "why don't we get this party started?" David simply nodded, too excited to speak. Samus walked to him, swaying her ass left and right. She sat in his lap, and gyrated while making out with him. David's erection was at its full potential. Samus felt his boner rubbing her crotch, and kneeled, pulling his pants down with her. She grabbed his cock, and began to play with it. She looked at him, licking her lips. First, she licked it. Then, she began to kiss the head. Finally, she engulfed his cock, full of passion. David moaned, feeling a deep arousal. "Good slut." He said, stroking her hair. She looked up, still sucking on his dick. David switched to another tab on his computer called "Mody". He selected the tab , and changed the _Breast Size _from B cups to D cups. After selecting 'accept', Samus's breasts inflated. She looked down, and giggled. "That's what master wants." She said, winking. She stood up, and began to unzip her suit. She stopped at her nipples, teasing David. Finally, she let it drop, revealing her fully naked body. She kneeled back down, and placed David's cock between her large, perky breasts. She raised them up, and dropped them down. David moaned louder and louder, leaning back in his chair. "Master has such a big, juicy cock." Samus said, shaking her ass. She sucked on the tip as she gave her titjob. It was almost too much for David, but he held it in. "Now, fuck me slut." He said, gasping between moans. "Yes master." She said, getting up only to sit back on his lap. Samus grabbed his cock, and placed it in her wet pussy. She began to jump up and down, ridding his cock while passionately making out with him. David reached for one of her breasts, and began to fondle it. Squeeze it, play with it however he wanted because he knew Samus belonged to him. David had a harem of sluts at his disposal, and that made him fuck Samus even harder. "Maasstteerr" Samus said, her voice fluxuating as she jumped up and down. David sped up his thrusts into her cunt, building and building their sexual lust. He grabbed her breasts, and gripped her tight until he finally climaxed, releasing his seed into her womb. "Good slut." He said, panting.  
"Good slut."


End file.
